


Skyfall

by Drarrelie



Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [35]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: hogwarts365, Drabble, Facebook: The Pen15 is Mightier, Ficlet, Fuckbuddies, M/M, POV First Person, POV Harry Potter, Power Bottom Draco Malfoy, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrelie/pseuds/Drarrelie
Summary: This was supposed to be a casual thing, but Harry's never been one to follow the rules.This work is part of a series of connected weekly drabbles written during 2020.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612318
Comments: 20
Kudos: 113





	Skyfall

**Author's Note:**

> [@hogwarts365](https://hogwarts365.tumblr.com/) drabble challenge, weekly prompts #324:  
> 1\. Peculiar  
> 2\. ~~Tranquillity~~  
>  3\. ~~“While there’s life, there’s hope”~~
> 
> The Pen15 is Mightier weekly drabble prompt: Falling
> 
>  **Sky is Falling, the** _Idiom._ A belief that disaster is imminent.
> 
> Thank you for the beta, [adavison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison) 💙

”You look so gorgeous like this,” he says, “so fucking gorgeous for me.”

His eyes glisten like molten silver as they roam over my naked body; my scars and imperfections just as exposed to him as the pure want undoubtedly roaring in my own heated eyes.

I always try to hide it; always try to hide the emotions raging through my core every time he as much as looks at me, every time my gaze catches a glint of his platinum-blond hair. But when he looks at me like this, when he says things like that, it’s almost impossible to hold back the flood of feelings threatening to break the mental dam I’ve spent so much time and energy constructing.

 _Ahh_ –

My back arches off the bed as his tongue flicks over my hardened nipple. My throat lets out a breathy moan as he catches the nipple between his teeth and – _ngh_ – sucks. The pathetic whimper escaping my lips when he looks up from under those ridiculously long eyelashes. The needy jerk of my hips as his hot breath wafts over my leaking cock.

My body betrays me time and again, and I know I should probably end this – whatever it is we’re doing – before he catches on. Before it goes too far. Before someone gets hurt.

I just don’t know if I can.

This was never intended to be anything more than casual. _(Note to self: It’s peculiar how greatly you suck at being casual, Harry.)_

When he slicks up my cock and straddles me, his silver-grey eyes sparkling; when he sinks down so unbearably slowly, his kiss-swollen lip caught between his teeth; when he settles and lets his head fall back in pleasure, baring his slender neck; I need to clutch the sheets to keep from thrusting up against him.

I can feel it happening. I can feel it through every fibre of my body. And even though I know I shouldn’t let it happen – that all it’ll do is hurt me; break me – there’s no way for me to prevent it, to stop it.

I’m free falling.

I can only hope he’ll be there to catch me before I reach the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> I love and cherish any and all feedback you’re willing to give me — kudos, comments and recommendations are my primary life sources.
> 
> For more interaction, please find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrelie)


End file.
